The Dream
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Ok so i know now i read too much fanfiction. this is a dream i had last night about me and beast boy...strange i know. I couldnt get it out of my head so i put it on here. Enjoy i gess. loong one shot. BB/Oc and BB/Rae Friendship


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Beast boy and I are together in this which is awesome. The beginning going to be chopped up I can't remember it all. For the sake of privacy I'm going to give myself the name Luna for this story

* * *

I walked through the boys room in only boy shorts undies and a small tank top, this was the only way to the bathroom and I was too tired to change. The room went silent and I could feel them watching me walk. I walked into the bathroom and the door slammed shut behind me. I heard a muffled growl from the other side and giggled.

After I went to the bathroom I left the room to go back to sleep. When I walked through the guys room beast boy looked up, gave me a sexy grin and winked. I smiled and walked into the room where I was sleeping.

* * *

Beast boys mom told me to call everyone to the living room and I did. She went around the room asking everyone if they were having fun. When she got to me I just giggled and nodded as I remembered the other night when he snuck into my room and we spent nearly the whole night kissing.

When she got to beast boy he blushed and his eyes flickered to me a second before he nodded as well.

'Awww' I thought 'he's so shy around everyone, he's not shy with me though'

I felt my face heat up as I thought about it and giggled behind me hand when he flashed me a grin and stood up taller. He always seemed to physically shrink into himself when others came around, I smiled back.

That night I was kissing beast boy, he was back to being his charming sexy self that he hid from others. At this point he was getting excited and started to kiss down my neck. He made some strange possessive growling sound and bit me. The night escalated from there on and I woke up the next morning tangled in sheets with beast boys head resting on my still naked chest and his arms around my waist as he slept. I smiled and started running my hands through his hair and he snuggled more into me with a smile of his own.

* * *

After that day I hadn't really seen beast boy at all, my cousin sassy seemed to be hiding something.

I watched her slink away and followed her. She knew where beast boy was, why wouldn't anyone tell me? I watched as she stopped in the middle of his room, reached up and opened a panel. He climbed out slowly. 'She gone?' he said. Are they talking about me?

My cousin nodded. 'Yea'

He flashed her the grin that I thought was only for me and my heart broke. I turned heel and ran ignoring the throbbing pain from my left thigh. He must've seen my hair because he called out to me. I didn't turn, let him be with her. I kept going until I got to some pavilion; it didn't have seats, just grass. I pressed myself into one of the walls, pulled my knees up, buried my face into my arms and cried. It was almost dark when someone found me.

One of beast boy's friends. He reached out to me and I flinched, his hand dropped. He had something like a walkie talkie on his hip. He picked it up. 'Guys I found Luna.'

Beast boys voice came back frantic. 'Where?! Where is she? Is she ok?!'

'Were at the pavilion, she seems ok, she's upset and she won't let me touch her.'

'On my way.' And the line went dead. His friend put the walkie talkie back on his hip and smiled at me.

'Beast boys coming' he said

My breathing caught and I pressed my face into my legs again, but sobbing this time. He sighed and got off the ground to stand outside the pavilion to wait for beast boy. Suddenly a hand appeared on my shoulder and I recoiled so hard that I hit my head on the wall and saw spots. When my vision cleared and I saw that it was beast boy kneeling there in front of me I buried my face back into my arms and tried to make my voice work. It came out a strangled sound. 'Please… just go away.'

It was quiet and I thought he left, but then there was this sound to my right and an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders and pulled me to a warm chest. I tried to struggle away but he wouldn't let me go. His other arm wound around my waist and held me to him. I gave up. I cried into his chest for what felt like forever and then I ran out of tears and just laid there.

He rubbed my back calmly. 'You feeling better?'

I didn't answer. He held me at arm's length and I looked away from him. He said my name, I didn't turn.

'Luna come on look at me, please?' He grabbed my chin and pulled me to look at him and he gasped. I looked away a moment later. He brought my chin back to him. 'Oh god, what happened? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?'

I turned my eyes away. 'I tried, you've been gone for three days, and when I found you I saw you smile at sassy and gave up. I just needed to cry.' I sniffed again.

'Why won't you look at me?'

'I don't want to get hurt again.'

'What do you mean?'

Realizing what I said I closed my eyes tightly. 'N-nothing'

'No tell me' He grabbed my arm and I cried out. He let my go immediately.

I pulled my arm to me and tried to back away from him.

'Let me see' He reached out and gently grabbed my wrist, he pulled it to him and reached up to my shoulder. He pulled the sleeve of my shirt down to reveal a gash in my upper arm. I winced when he gasped. He brushed his fingers over it lightly and I flinched. Suddenly he became angry.

'Tell me who did this, ill rip them apart'

I slowly pulled away from him and shook my head.

'Are you saying no or you don't know.'

'I don't know.' I lied. He growled and punched the wall behind him and there was a dent in it. He pulled his hand back bleeding and rested his head on the wall with a sigh.

I reached out and gripped his hand. He turned to me and I ripped off a piece of my shirt to make a bandage. When I was done his hand reached up to caress my cheek. I leaned into his hand without meaning to and he smiled. Suddenly his lips were on mine and I kissed him back, new tears running down my face He wiped then away and pulled me to his chest again, this time with a little more force.

When my chest hit his I yelped and fell back. I laid on the ground and crossed my arms over my chest and tried to force the pain to go away. 'I'm sorry' He said as he helped me up.

I shook my head no. 'You didn't do anything.'

'Then what's wrong?' He reached for my hands covering my chest and I let him pull them away. He opened my shirt and written in cuts across my chest was the word 'whore'.

Tears filled his eyes. 'W-where all are you hurt?'

I paused.

He held my cheek. 'Please tell me.'

'Both arms, both legs, my chest, my neck, my face, and my…. My stomach.'

I held my arms around my stomach.

'W-were you pregnant?'

More tears and I shook my head. 'I wasn't sure'

He sucked in a breath and pulled me to him, much softer this time and hugged me. He picked me up bridal style and started heading back. 'I'm taking you to the hospital in the morning'

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my bruised face into his chest.

When we got back we were swarmed with people asking if we were ok and a hand grasped my arm, I whimpered into his neck. He growled. 'Don't touch her'

They left us alone soon after that.

He brought us back to his room. He sat me down and rummaged through his drawers. Turning around he handed me a shirt and a pair of shorts. He turned back to the drawer to find a black tank top. When I was changed I was surprised to see that the shirt went down to my thighs, I put on the shorts and tightened tied them a couple of times to make sure they would stay on.

I heard him chuckle and looked up to see him already changed. He had stripped down to boxers and put on the black tank top. I gave him a weak smile. He gave me the grin I loved so much and I felt my cheeks head up and I turned away slightly.

He was beside me now pulling me to him as he laid down on his bed. He covered us up and wrapped his arms around my waist as I cuddled into his chest. His question surprised me.

'Luna you said your neck was hurt. How?'

I looked up at him a moment and then tilted me neck to the left. There were he had left a mark a few nights before was a bandage.

He went to reach for it but I stopped him. 'What happened?'

'The mark you left on me?' He nodded.

I sighed. 'They cut it off'

He flinched. 'W-what?'

'Look if you must' I turned my head to look away. He slowly unwrapped it and saw what lay underneath. Nothing but a small hunk of skin missing.

Tears filled his eyes. 'Oh Luna I'm so sorry.' He wrapped it back and pulled me carefully to him and buried his face into the other side of my neck. I felt his tears and my arms went around him to rub his back. He pulled back suddenly and kissed me.

He brought a hand up to hold my cheek and the other held my waist. My hands made their way up to play in his hair, it was so soft. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine. He moved his hand on my cheek to play with my long black hair and opened his eyes to meet mine.

He smiled. 'You're so beautiful' I smiled back. 'And your so handsome'

'Your eyes remind me of the ocean' He gave me my grin again and I moved a hand from his hair to his cheek. I wiped off an old tear stain.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest again. 'I love you beast boy.'

He hugged me carefully to him. 'I love you too Luna'

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a pain so awful in my head I screamed. Something was wrapped around my mouth to silence me as I was dragged out of the bed by my hair.

I had managed to wake beast boy and he shot up. He looked at me and then at the person holding me. I had grabbed some of my waist length hair trying to make it less painful.

He growled and stood up from the bed. 'Were you the one that hurt her?'

A woman's voice chuckled behind me and I was yanked backwards a step or too. Tears trailed my cheeks. 'Tisk Tisk you don't want me to hurt her again do you?'

He froze. The voice above me laughed. 'Typical.'

'What do you want with her?'

'Nothing really, I just want to get rid of her. You see when you ran away from me a few days ago when your parents told you of the arranged marriage and I couldn't find you I heard about her.'

She shook me back and forth for effect and I winced.

'So when I finally caught her I made her pay for taking you from me. I made her ugly and cut her up, I even cut off the proof that she was yours. She fought me but I had a friend of mine hold her down. She was screaming for you the whole time, when I got bored I left him to do what he wanted with her.'

I heard him suck in a breath and more tears came from my closed eyes.

'When I went to check on them I saw that she had managed to escape, he was knocked out and a brick laid beside him. The little bitch had got away. I heard that she had gone looking for you and here I find her again the little whore! Snuggled up to my man asleep! So I'm going to finish the job, you can watch it you like.'

A knife pressed into the soft skin on my neck and I opened my eyes to see him shaking. He had tears on his face but he looked so angry. Suddenly I was going backwards. I closed my eyes and scrambled to try to keep up with her as she dragged me. I felt grass under me and I opened my eyes to see beast boy being restrained but a big man that I recognized. They disappeared around the corner and she kept going. When she stopped I opened my eyes to see us on a cliff, we over looked where beast boy was and watched as he knocked the man out.

He saw us and was about to turn into something that could fly when the knife made its return. It pressed hard enough to draw blood this time and he stopped. I'm so useless I can't do anything to help, unless…

She spoke. 'How does it feel beast boy to watch the love of your life get murdered? How does it feel-Ah!'

Im the time she wasn't watching me I had kicked her feet out from under her and she fell forward over the cliff. She almost took me with her, she still had ahold of my hair and I gritted my teeth. I reached for the knife she had dropped and sliced through my hair. She fell with a scream and all was silent. I crawled to the nearest tree and used it for support as I stood up. I saw beast boy over the edge and he smiled at me, I was about to smile back when a loud bang filled my ears. I flew backwards and I heard beast boy scream **_noo!_**

I just got shot in the stomach. I scrambled up as best as I could and entered the woods, I need to find water to clean it out.

* * *

BB POV-

After she cut her hair and stood up I smiled at her. A bang behind me and my ear drums almost exploded. I saw her fly backwards and I turned to see the man with a gun. 'Noo!'

I tackled him and we fought. I beat him to within an inch of his life and looked up at the cliff, she wasn't there. I turned into a hawk and flew up. There was a large puddle of blood just beside the tree where she stood. She wasn't here but a blood trail led into the woods, I followed it to a river. The bullet was there, she had gotten it out and mostly likely cleaned the wound. The blood trail ended, she must've wrapped it. I turned into a timber wolf and smelt the ground on both sides.

It took me a while but I found her sent and followed it to a clearing. I found her passed out on the other side leaning against a tree. I picked her up and ran. I needed to get her to a friend of mine she could help. I ran straight through the night.

When I got there it had to be around four am. I banged on the door loudly.

I heard someone stomping on stairs and grumbling. 'What on earth could you want at four in the fricking morning!?

The door flew open and I was met with the sight of a very un-happy raven. She clearly had just woken up with her hair a mess and wearing just a tank top and shorts. She stopped at the sight of me.

'Gar?'

'Rae I need your help'

She ushered me inside and had me lay her on the couch. I did and she bent over her to check her wounds.

'Will she be ok?'

'Yes shell be fine after I heal her if she hadent taken out the bullet and wrapped it she would've died of blood loss.'

She closed her eyes and blue covered her hands as she healed her.

* * *

MY POV-

I opened my eyes to see a strange woman over me she had purple hair and a gem on her forehead, when she opened her eyes they were purple too. What's going on? The last thing I remember was leaning against a tree for a rest. She moved away and spoke.

'Gar. Garfield get your ass in here she's awake.'

Beast boy was suddenly in my vision. He hugged her tightly and she laughed lightly. 'Thank you Rae! You're the best!'

He kissed her cheek and she pushed him off with a smile. 'You're an idiot. I'm going to bed, you guys can stay here.' She disappeared up some stairs.

He was suddenly in front of me. 'Luna! Luna how do you feel?'

I tried to lean up and he helped me. 'Sore, what's going on? Where are we? Who was that girl? Why don't I hurt?'

He smiled at me. 'After I beat the guy that shot you near to death I went looking for you. I found you passed out against a tree. I brought you here to a friend of mines house. Her name is raven she's the only other person I've ever met with powers. She healed you, even though she wasn't too happy about being woken up and four in the morning.' He chuckled.

I smiled at him.

'She also told me something else.' He paused and blushed.

'What is it?'

He put his hand on my stomach and then leaned forward to my ear. 'You're pregnant and the baby's fine'

I saw him grin wildly and I tackled him to ravens couch in a kiss. He kissed me back and wrapped me in his arms. I smiled, maybe well be alright after all.

* * *

**Then i woke up. Yeah I know im totally insane. Deal with it :3**

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
